FreeFalling
by Why so Sirius1236
Summary: "The evil that men do lives after them. The good is oft interred within their bones."


**AN: ok. So total spur of the moment writing here, guys. Just got a really good idea from theater group and had to get it out before it disappeared in this void I call my head. The quote is from Shakespeare's **_**Julius Ceasar**_** and I used it as my own prompt for an uber-short fic. **

**For all following "Out of Silence" this has nothing to do with that story. And yes, I realize I should be updating right now to that story, but this idea had to get out somehow. The next chap for my other story will be up tonight. I promise :) **

**Please take the time to tell me how I did. This is a one-shot, angsty type thing, something I've been meaning to work on! Enjoy! **

**Don't own Marvel... *sigh***

* * *

><p>"<em>The evil that men do lives after them. The good is oft interred within their bones" <em>

_~Julius Ceasar. Act 3 scene ii_

Loki felt a sense of weightlessness as the bi-frost collapsed. He was falling through the air. This was it. He had finally fallen as far as possible from what he had expected to bring to Asgard. Peace. Freedom from the continuous threat that the Frost-Giants posed to Asgard. Now the bridge was gone… because of him. Air rushed around his ears as he felt his body being thrusted forward into oblivion.

No. he had failed once again. It did not matter that he had only the best intentions for his people. It did not matter that he had only been trying to gain his father's love. All that mattered was that he, Loki Odinson- or was it Laufeyson? He was even unsure of his identity now- had failed. Failed his father, failed his mother, his friends… and his brother.

As the shards of the bi-frost cut through the air around him he let out a yell. His fingers grasped the staff that had been his father's. Just as he thought he would leave Asgard forever, he felt the weightlessness that accompanied falling jolt from him and he looked up to see his brother, looking down at him, suspended from the jagged skeleton of the bridge. How…

A closer look told Loki that the All-Father was awake and had caught the two brothers as they fell. Odin clung to Thor's ankle, and Thor clung to Loki's staff. A gust of wind brushed past him and he felt his body being sucked downward…

The shattered bridge jutted out into space where a massive black-hole swirled hundreds of feet beneath him. His grip on the staff was slipping…

"I could have done it, Father!" Loki yelled up. "For you! For all of us…" He choked back tears of disappointment and self-pity. His father's next words sent him into a pit of despair.

"No. Loki." Two words. So simple, yet so cutting. Even worse than the physical injuries he could have sustained from the shards flying around him.

His grip slipped even farther down the staff. He could tell that his father's grip was slipping from Thor's ankle as well. It would be so easy to let go. To release himself from the shame that living would bring him. He knew he would never look his father in the eye again if he survived…

In the end, he did it to save Thor. If he had held on much longer, both of them would be doomed to fall to who knew where. Maybe nowhere.

He looked down at the black hole, debris and shards of the bi-frost being sucked in by its yawning mouth. It was now or never. He looked back up to Thor.

"Loki, no!" he heard Thor cry out. His brother had read his thoughts to a tee.

His grip slipped from the staff completely…

He vaguely registered his brother's cry of despair before he was swallowed up by a boundless vacuum. Just another piece of Asgardian debris heading towards oblivion.

He was no one. Nothing. He had not been a bad man. He had just been a failure full of good intentions…

He closed his eyes as he felt the vacuum completely envelop him.

He had tried to do good. He really had. He had had a vision that would make Asgard and the nine realms better. Why had his father failed to see this?

If he lived through this, which he doubted he would, he would find a way to make it up. He would make his father proud. He would prove himself ten-times over.

But for now, he closed his eyes and let himself fall, letting the solar winds carry him where they may.

He was a lost prince.

He was no one.

He was nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew. Ok a lot shorter than I ever write – I am a bit ashamed - but… yeah :D <strong>


End file.
